IT'S IE GO!
by CupidsCurse
Summary: A story where a certain IE-GO! fanclub wishes to meet them, but never took it seriously till they wound up in their world. Will these girls find a happy ending? Side with the good, or the bad? And will these boys face an even greater challenge? R&R!
1. Star Light, Star Bright

**Hello my fellow IE/GO lovers! Here's my new story called "IT'S IE-GO!" Its about an Otaku fan club full of girls who love anime, and most of all IE-GO! Each one of them likes a certain cutie in the show, but they all have different ways of showing it. One night they all wished upon a shooting star to meet IE-GO! They laughed it off afterwards, because they didn't know that it would actually come true. So please read on, and find out what adventures lay ahead for these girls, and IE-GO!**

* * *

><p><strong>Star Light, Star bright<strong>

At a Mansion in the suburbs of New York, New York. An unexpected event will happen to the group of IE-GO! fanatics. Well most of them are, the others like it for the soccer although they do have an interest in some of the characters. Some are really good at soccer, while others...well they're trying their best.

"Hurry guys! The show is about to start!" Merri shouted down the stairs to those in charge of snacks.

"We hear you!" Karin shouted back to her friend. She, and several others grabbed bowls of popcorn, and ran up the stairs some of the butter soaked treats falling from their bowls.

**"GIRLS! QUIT MAKING A MESS!" **shouted an angry maid named Gina.

**"SORRY! Miss G!" **the girls apologized loudly, Jade the daughter of the household had to cover her ears from going deaf. The maid on the other hand cursed silently to herself as the crazed otaku fan girls made way to the master bedroom of Jade Denero, who at the moment was laughing to herself. The only child of two wealthy parents in the music business. They're always somewhere far away or on tour with their Orchestra. The father is the conductor of the Orch, and the mother is the famed pianist, and singer. Their talent, and fame has given their child a life of luxury, as well as the skills of her parents. She may have everything, loving friends, a gracious and wild staff, talent for music, and soccer. The only one thing she doesn't have is her parents. She's usually alone at times, and seems a bit sullen as well, its the opposite when her friends come over on fridays, which is their sleepover day.

And today was friday, a day where a group of friends come together in Jade's room to watch IE-GO! Some were more interested in the soccer, while the others were mainly about the boys.

"Ahhh! Miyabino is so cute!" squealed a petite girl with short hair tied in a ponytail, and hazel eyes. It was Ciana, a total girly girl by the way she's dressed, but a hard worker at heart. When she starts something, she'll finish it.

"Nu-uh!" disagreed a girl with dyed pink hair, and brown eyes. "Kirino is soooo much cuter!" she squealed, seeing Kirino make a pass in the episode they were currently watching. Her hair was straight, and held in a high ponytail, with loose strands of her hair on each side. She was also somewhat girly, but doesn't mind the mud one bit when it comes to soccer.

"I think Hayami is the cuter one." said a girl with a blue beanie with a rectangular badge that says "The Chill Pill." Her hair was held into two twin ponytails that ended a bit below her hips. She was eating popcorn while moving her head to the instrumentals on the TV.

"I think soccer is cuter than all your boys." Mindee, a blonde serious soccer player stated growing a bit irritated at how the girls talked only, and always talked about the boys on the anime rather than the sport. "and Merri you're a soccer player too. I'm a bit dissappointed."

"I was just saying!" The "chill pill" exclaimed a bit exasperated at the girl who only has soccer on her mind. "You know, you're such a soccer freak. It wouldn't be so bad if you at least found one of the characters interesting."

"Like who?" the blonde said, rolling her eyes.

"Someone like Hamano, he's good in soccer, and totally knows when to relax." Erita Kion stated, her head being held up by her hands. She was lazily laying on top of a bed that exceeded king size.

"and looks like a total hottie." Said Erita's twin sister, Larina Kion. The two are hawaiians, and moved to New York to live with their Aunt, who disliked hot weather, despite her origins. Both had tanned skin, and light brown eyes. Erita's hair is braided, and Larinas hair is let loose, and reached her waist. Same for her sister.

"Whatever." Mindee said with a scoff, she had no interest in the laidback teen on the screen. What matters to her most is soccer.

"What's up with that minny, your so bitter today." Ailana said, blowing her bangs away from her face, but failed as it went back in front of her face.

"Don't call me that." she growled, nearly killing the soccer ball she had in her hands. Ailana stuck her tongue out, infuriating the girl even more. Before she could literally kill the ball, it was quickly taken away by a girl short black hair, and the left side of it dyed a striking silver. Beside her was her favorite hat that had a silver check on the front.

"Dude! This cost me like a friggin $20!" The tomboy exclaimed not realizing she made the blonde more mad than she was before. Her name was Silvia, but her friends call her silver because people called her "Quick Silver" for her inhuman speed.

"You guys, calm down alright? Just be quiet, and watch the show." Jade sighed seeing the club members stirring up a storm again. "Seriously you guys are wearing me out." she said, her bottom lip sticking out in a pout. Everybody seemed to have clamed down into whispers, even Mindee restrained herself for the sake of her captain.

"I feel like something is going to happen today..." Rune Neo mumbled to herself as she updated a story she's been working on. She's the FanFictAddict in the group, and one of the best. She also has a weird knack for knowing when something good, or bad is gonna happen. "...I can't wait." she said grinning to herself.

"Wait for what?" Styx Neo asked her little sister, her head tiltin gto the side a bit. Unlike her sister who has frizzy brown hair tied into a bob, and wore sophistacated clothes with a personality to match, Rune had her hair in ponytail, and gathered on one side. Her persona was the total opposite, immature, and unpredictable.

"Oh nothing." Rune sang cheerfully. Styx looked at her sister wierdly then shrugged it off, and focused on the show. There were others in the club as well who were talking about IE stuff, and the like. There are roughly about 10 or so people in the club total. Each not knowing what lays ahead for them.

-11:50 PM-

The club just finsihed watching the latest episode on IE-GO! And couldn't wait for the next one. They all were currently on the balcony of the room, a slight chilly city air tickling them as they blew. The stars above them twinkled brightly, and the full moon shone with a pure white light. Diana a spunky girl in red, was gazing at the outstretched mass of space before her, when suddenly a birght blue, and yellow star flashed downward.

**"IT'S A SHOOTING STAR EVERYBODY MAKE A WISH!" **she shouted so suddenly spooking people into their prayer stance.

**"LET'S WISH TO MEET IE-GO!"** Merri shouted suddenly as well. Everybody wished Merri's wish, some hopeful, some had no clue what to wish so they went for that, and others particularly Mindee, wished that so if her friends do meet those boys, they would shut up about it for once.

A chime went off in the house, it came from the grandfather clock downstairs. It was signaling that it's midnight, and that it was time for the girls to sleep.

"Awww man, I wanted to stay up some more." Whined Silver, her hat tilted a top her head.

"There's always saturday!" Merri stated hopping back in the room.

"That's true." Jade said stifling a yawn in her purple nightgown that reached her knees. The roots in her hair were dyed purple, and she always wore a purple jade charm on a chain of gold. The charm was flat, and thin with a shape of a rectangle. She never takes it off. All the girls crawled into the massive bed, half a the top, and the other half at the bottom.

"I love this bed..." Styx mumbled before drifting off to sleep.

"Just don't kick my ass off this bed like last time." Koi Rayden spat out, still mad when she was brutally kicked off the bed last friday by Styx in her sleep. She's a rough, and rambunctious type. She tends to swear a lot when she's mad, really mad or downright snored in response to th egirls demand, who had to surpress th eurge to slap her friend awake.

-12:00 AM-

At this time everybody was in sweet slumber, except for Jade who dreamed of falling into a neverending black abyss.

"..." Jade woke up, her head feeling a bit groggy. Her eyes blinded by the sun that sweeped into the room through the glass windows in the room. She blinked a few times, and looked around her surroundings. Her hand shielding her eyes. She felt a coldness below her that came from the tiled floor. "..This is not my room." she said her eyes widening. She quickly stood up, her nightgown replaced with a long-sleeved open buttoned shirt, and a purple tank top with the word "CENSORED" scrawled across her chest, and black boot cut jeans with purple sneakers.

_"This was the outfit Rune created for me in her story..." _Jade sighed scratching her head, as she tried to figure where in the world she was, but became distracted as she saw something that caught her eye.

In front of her was a grand piano. _"This looks familiar..." _she thought as she sat on the stool, her fingers grazing the keyboard in a gentle motion. _"I hope nobody minds if I play a bit...just this once I'll play." _Jade thought longing to play the piano again, which she hasn't for quite some time since her own Piano was with her parents, since theirs broke whle they set on stage.

She started to play the first few notes of Beethovens _"Moonlight Sonata" _painfully slow to savor the sound, and feel of it. Then she quickly picked up the pace, and played with perfect precision. Her hands moving on each note gracefully, and swiftly as she put all her emotions into every single note. A smile appearing on her face, as the music vibrated throughout the whole room.

The door on the other side of the room was wide open with a boy with short brown wavy hair stood there awestrucked as she played on eof Beethoven's pieces flawlessly with such passion, and vigor. It made him forget about the soccer practice he was supposed to go to.

When the song ended with a haggard breath let out by the pianist, he realized a girl he's never seen before is in his house, despite her beautiful playing. The boy is one who would not let a stranger waltz into his house without an explanation.

"Who're you, and what are you doing in my house?" he asked Jade a bit harshly. She turned around seeing a boy in a blue, and yellow uniform. She couldn't speak because she was at a loss of words at seeing a boy whom she thought she would never meet, but here he is. Standing tall, and proud right in her face. Jade colored a bit at being caught, and at the sheer embarrasment from it. The only thing she was able to muster the courage to say was...

"Shindou...Takuto?"

* * *

><p><em><strong>So how'd yah like da first chappie of my new story? If yah read it, please review it! Oh and about my other IE story "SoccHers" (PLz read if you haven't, Id like to hear your thoughts) I'll hav echapter 6 up hopefully by tomorrow Kay MINNA!<strong>_

**_Jade: Do you even lik eclassical music?_**

**_Me: Yeah I'm listening to it now since I've created you. In order to make a good story I need to know my chara's likes/dislikes._**

**_Jade: So why am I a classical music Pro?_******

**_Me: Because it sounds really nice, and matches your chara._**

**_Jade: *sighs* whatever, you did it because of Shindou._**

**_Me: When I thought of pairing him up with a chara you came to mind. OOPS spoiler! Wait no its pretty obvious..._**

**_Mindee: No dur!_**

**_Ailana: BITTER!_**

**_Mindee: shut up -frowns-_**


	2. Welcome to Inazuma!

_**Yay! Chapter 2 of my newest story...too bad I happen to have homework too. I have to draw this baby I created in Bio, and no it was a coin toss lab kinna thing. Not what you're thinking now.**_

_**Me: I have homework...**_

_**Mindee: You should do it than *rolls eyes***_

_**Me: I refuse to.**_

_**Diana: You're going to let your partner down.**_

_**Me: Don't say that, know you're going to give them the wrong Idea *sighs***_

_**Jade: 2C does not own IE/GO, but she owns the OC's mentioned here.**_

_**Erita/Larina: Lets START!**_

* * *

><p><strong>Welcome to Inazuma!<br>**

_Meanwhile in other parts of Inazuma..._

"Hamano, do you think we'll win the next match?" asked an anxious Hayami.

"Sure! As long as we don't give up!" Hamano answered fisting the air.

"That's True." Hayami muttered, as he focused on the sidewalk before him. The two were currently walking to school for their early soccer practice. They wanted to get stronger to defeat Gassan Kunimitsu Junior High. Another school that obeys fifth sector.

**"WATCH OUT!" **screamed a voice from above. The two looked up only to end up colliding with two girls. One in blue, and the other blonde.

"Ah, that hurt!" Mindee shouted, rubbing her head.

"You can say that again." Merri added getting up while rubbing her back. She looked at the ground below her, and saw what broke her fall. Her eyes widened in shock, and she pinched herself. She felt the stinging pain, and stumbled back a bit as she did. "Y-you're H-Hayami Tsurumasa." The chill pill stuttered.

"You're kidding me right?" Mindee said exasperated as she saw the two boys from the anime. "This is a living nightmare..." she mumbled as the two boys got up with effort.

"Do...do you know us?" Hayami asked them timidly.

"Yeah! You guys are starting a revolution against Fifth Sector. Of course we do especially wh-" Just then Mindee covered her friends mouth with an agitated expression.

"O...kaaay." Hamano said somewhat buying the story.

"Can you tell us where we are?" Mindee the blonde asked rather impatiently.

"You're in Inazuma city." Hamano stated looking at them wierdly.

"Yup, my life is officially over." Mindee stated, as thoughts about her friends going crazy over meeting their fave characters came to mind. She pinched the bridge of her nose to help relieve the oncoming headache.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"I wonder where's captain..." Tenma said to his friend Shinsuke.

"Yeah, he's usually here before us." The chibi like boy stated, hitting the ball his friend kicked with his head.

"Even though he's not here we still gotta practice." Kurama said dribbling past them.

"Just as he said everybody!" Their Coach, Endou Mamoru shouted to them. Hoping it'll lift their spirits.

"We're still missing Hayami, and Hamano." a gentle voice said. It belonged to Kariya, a very clever boy. As he turned away from them, a sneer fell across his face. Only Kirino was the one who noticed by the way he viciously kicked the ball to Sangoku, but ended up hitting the goal post. Kariya snickered in satisfaction, angering the boy even further.

" Mr. Endou, are we in Inazuma City?" asked a girl in red, the one who was brave enough out of the group that's with her to ask.

"Yeah, why?" Endou asked not looking at them, but as seconds went by he turned to look at them. "Um, who're you?"

This caught the attention of the players on the field. There right by their coach stood a group of girls. One wore red, one looked similar to Kirino, and another stood out in silver.

"Me?" The one in red asked, pointing to herself not caring about who was watching. "I'm Diana Barlow. Call me Red for short." she stated rather proudly. "Oh, and the pinkette behind me is Karin Great."

"I think you mean the one hugging that pretty boy over there." Silver said, side nodding to where Karin was hugging Kirino who blushed furiously.

**"KYAAAAA! I CAN'T BELIEVE IT'S ACTUALLY YOU!"** she squealed like the fan girl she is. Diana came over, and dragged her friend away from the speechless boy.

"I'm Karin. You can call me Rinny." the girl said, her collar in the hands of Red. "Kirino you're so much cuter up close!" Rinny squealed with delight. The boy on the other hand blushed a deep red, and muttered a shy thanks. The other boys of Raimon looked at her in astonishment, stunned by her open display of affection.

"I'm Silvia Delure. Just call me Silver." said the tomboy giving a small wave, then she snickered a bit seeing a chance to tease her girly friend. "By the way you know she dyed her hair pink to show her school how much she likes you."

"**S-SHUT UP!** Don't tell him that! Now he's gonna think I'm weird!" Rinny shouted, struggling to get out of Red's hold. Silver laughed out loud at seeing her friends embarrassment.

"Wow Kirino, you have one serious fan." Tenma said making the boy blush even more.

"So we _are_ in Inazuma city?" Red asked Endou once again, who was a bit shocked for words.

"Yes why?" Kidou answered them, his goggles gleaming.

"You're Kidou right?" Red asked him with her arms crossed. "And the girl, excuse me. Lady with the sunglasses is Otonashi Haruna. You're sister to sum it up." Kidou stumbled back shocked at how much the girl knows. "Don't worry we're not with Fifth Sector...or this world." the last part she said with hesitation.

**"EHHHH?" **

"This is going to be a long day." Silver admitted with a sigh.

"Yay! I get to be with Kirino!" Rinny shouted hugging the boy, who asked her with a red face to get off. She did, but with a pout.

"Or not." Red said with a laugh.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

_At Tengawara..._

**"OW!" **two girls shouted in unison as they landed on their butts.

"Ahtatata, that hurt." Styx complained rubbing her butt. Her little sister Rune got up calmly, and adjusted the skirt she's wearing. She noticed it's the outfit she created for her character in her stories. She looked at her sister in pain, she too wore the outfit that Rune created for her character. Styx was wearing a green buttoned down polo with the number 12 on the left in black, and black denim shorts. Her hairstyle was the same before with a green hair tie. She also wore green sneakers. Rune was wearing a Green skirt, and a black buttoned down polo with the number 13 on her right side in green. She wore black heels. She also had black-rimmed glasses.

"I think were in Tengawara Junior High." Rune stated, looking around their surroundings seeing stalls, and sinks. She also saw the latrines used by males. "Apparently the boys bathroom of Tengawara..." she sighed, hoping no one will come in.

"How do you know its Tengawara...that place doesn't even exist." Styx said, looking at her sister in disbelief. Rune pointed to a piece of writing on the stall behind her that says **_"TENGAWARA JUNIOR HIGH RULEZ!" _**

"Someone who watches Inazuma wrote that, there's no way were _IN_ Inazuma...is there?" As if to answer Styx question, two boys came in talking to each other. When they finished their conversation, and looked up they noticed the girls before them. Rune adjusted her glasses, as her face colored from being found out. Her older, yet immature sister looked at the boys in shock.

"You do know this is the boys bathroom." the one with orange hair told them, rather than asked.

"That's pretty obvious." Rune answered coolly, the embarrassment wearing off.

"Then why are you here?" A boy with blonde hair, and black tinted glasses asked snickering a bit.

"We kind of...landed here." Styx said a bit nervous due to the shock of seeing Nishinosora Yoichi, the boy she's attracted to. As well as Kita Ichiban, the one her sister finds attractive.

Rune sighed, and mumbled "So this is what was going to happen, I hope we aren't the only ones."

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

_At Teikoku..._

The team of Teikoku, including the SEEDS who are now ex-SEEDS, gathered around two girls who nearly plummeted to their death.

_A few moments before..._

_"Hold on Ciana!" shouted a girl in a white tee that says "BAD" in a glittery stencil. _

_"I'm trying!" Cried a girl in a yellow dress. She held Koi's hand tightly, while she tried her best to not look down at the black abyss below her. Koi's other hand was holding onto the ledge of Teikoku's field. When they were falling, they were falling out on the edge of the prestigious schools field. Just before they could plummet down below. Koi grabbed onto the edge of the field grounds, and with her other hand she grabbed Ciana._

_**"SOMEBODY GET THEIR ASS OVER HERE, AND HELP US!"** Koi screeched, she then continued to cuss in Korean. Suddenly The soccer players rushed out form their lockers after hearing Koi's bloodcurdling scream._

_"Grab on!" Mikado, the forward shouted to her as he held out a hand. This made Koi even more furious._

_**"YOU DUMB-"**_

_**"DON'T SAY THAT WORD!"** Ciana shouted, not wanting to hear Koi's vulgar language any longer._

_"Fine..._**_YOU DUMMY! YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO PULL ME UP! MY HANDS ARE OCCUPIED, YOU BLOCKHEAD! GET IT THROUGH YOUR THICK SKULL!"_ **

_Presently..._

"We-we're alive?" Ciana exclaimed jumping for joy, but then colored when she saw boys watching her. Her eyes landed on a boy with spiky bluish-gray hair. "It-its Miyabino..." she fainted after seeing him.

"You just noticed?" Koi exclaimed, moving her wrist around. "I can't believe that stupid wish came true, hey you!"

"Me?" a boy with a scar asked.

"Duh, you're Itsumi Kunihiko. Help me with her, will yah." Koi, and Itsumi walked over to Ciana, and hoisted her arms over their shoulders. "Miyabino!"

**"HAI!"** The goalie shouted afraid of facing Koi's wrath.

"Can you lead us to the infirmary?" Koi asked nicely.

"Oh..yeah. It's this way."

"Thanks I appreciate it." Koi said the weight of her friend weighing down on her. "Damn, she's heavy."

_"You meanie! Now Miyabino is going to think I'm fat..." _Ciana thought to herself, her head held down to hide the blush on her face. She regained consciousness when she felt somebody picked her up.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

_At Eito..._

"Why are you here?" the captain of Eito's soccer team asked the three girls sitting in the desks before them. He was questioning them upon seeing them in their clubroom. The girls were surprised at first at seeing the boys of Eito, but it really didn't faze them that much because the wished for this. So seeing them meant that their wish came true, and that made them happy till they were questioned.

"I don't know." Erita, and Larina said in unison, both were rather bored.

"Now that you asked a question, we get to ask one." Ailana stated rather cheerfully.

"Uh..ok?" the captain said agreeing unsure as to what questions they were going to ask.

"Where are we?' Erita asked tugging at the ends of her braid.

"Inazuma City, why?"

"Are you the captain of Eito's soccer team, Saewatari Yuuichirou?" Larina asked next.

"H-how'd you know? Are you from fifth sector?" a boy with gray hair, and teal eyes demanded. It was Kakisaki Hagumi.

The girls made a buzzer like sound, and said "wrong!"

"We're from another world." Larina admitted quickly, making the boys sweatdrop.

"Quit playing with us, how do you expect us to believe that!" Yomiya Satoshi shouted, his glasses a bit crooked. He's the midfielder for his team.

"Why were just telling the truth." Ailana said with a shrug.

"If you don't believe us, then ask our friends. They're probably here too as well." Erita said looking for her phone. "Oh no, no no no no no." she started to freak out when she couldn't find her phone. The other two looked for their phone as well, but didn't find anything but lint.

"We're waiting." Saewatari stated growing a bit irritated.

"Are we going to jail?" Ailana asked tears in her eyes.

"Um.." Yomiya was about to say no when Ailana interrupted him.

"We're Going to jail!" she cried burying her face in her hands.

"H-hold on, nobody said anything about that." Kakisaki implied trying to calm her down.

"You're heartless. This wouldn't have happened in the first place if you believed us." Erita said holding her chin up high.

"But how can we! You have no solid proof." Yomiya exclaimed making Ailana cry even louder.

"We do, at Raimon." Larina said hoping her friends are there, and that they're not alone.

The players gasped, and began to talk to one another. "What are you saying?" Saewatari asked his hands in front of Larina, and his head looming above her.

"That you should take us there."

**_These weren't all the girls of the fan club...but their story is for another day._**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Finally its done! Now I gotta update SoccHers! Tomorrow is my last day of skool b4 thxgiving so expect a lotta updating...first i gotta finish me homework :S This chapter is particularly long...I'm thinking of maing anoth a story...but idk. so Ja-Ne!<em>**


	3. Explanations

_**Been a while since I last upd8d dis. Anyways "SoccHers**_" **_is updated, and I created a new story called "Dare to Date." Its a you based story,, and you were dared to date certain boys on a certain list. YOU cannot chicken out, or your deep dark secret will be revealed. Also you have to complete certain objectives to call it an 'Official' date. __Ehe, g'luck._**

* * *

><p><strong>Explanations<strong>

"So...that's why you're here." Shindou said after you explained to him how you came to be in his house. He was currently sitting next to Jade on the piano bench, their shoulders inches apart.

She played a few notes on the piano from "Death Waltz" Jade sighed, her charms jingling in a melancholy way. "Pretty much."

"Its funny though, I don't even know you...but I believe you." Shindou said blushing a bit as he played along with her.

"What would lying get me?" Jade asked him, making him play a wrong chord. "Nothing. By the way don't you have soccer practice to be at?" she asked him, her head tilting a bit.

**"Shimata! **I'm late!" Shindou realized jumping up. "We better hurry Jade, didn't you say your friends might be there."

"Yeah, sorry for making you late." Jade said following after him.

"Its alright, I don't mind." Shindou admitted his face turned away from her concealing a blush.

Jade gave a small laugh, and closed the front door. "So where to, Captain?"

"This way." Shindou answered nearly choking on his words hearing Jade call him captain. His blush deepened upon hearing that. Jade followed after him thinking he was _'cute'_

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**"NO WAY!"** Hayami Tsrumasa, and Hamano Kaiji exclaimed when Merri managed to blurt out everything she knew about them, and how they came to their world. Mindee tried to cover her friends mouth, but got bit instead.

"Yeah, yeah. Were from another world. Whoop de doo." The blonde said not excited at all. "Shouldn't you be at practice." She asked the two, who looked at her wide eyed.

"Oh wow, you guys are late." Merri stated the obvious. "Or more like _we _are late."

"So lead the way boys!" Mindee demanded. "Our lives depend on it!" She added seriously.

"More like _your _life depends on it." The girl in blue said with a sigh.

"Sure, its this way." Hamano said running forward, then swerved into a left. Mindee ran to catch up with him.

"Hey Hayami."

"Yeah Merri?" He asked her a bit timidly.

"Last one there is a rotten egg!" She said to him, her tongue sticking out as she left him to bite her dust.

**"Oi! Johto matte dekurasai** (Hey wait please!)" Hayami shouted running after her.

After what seemed like 20 minutes, the group of four reached the field. Both Hayami, and Hamano were panting trying to regain some oxygen their body needed. "You guys have a long way to go." Mindee said to them her breathing smooth, and even.

"Hey they have potential, go easy Min." Merri said lightly panting. "And I win, Hayami!"

"How...can...you...guys...not be out of breath." Hayami said, take breaths in between.

"Well we train everyday like you guys, were soccer players too." a serene voice said from behind them.

"Jade!" Merri exclaimed hugging her.

"Thank you god!" Mindee exclaimed hugging her friend as well. "I won't suffer through this hell alone." she added.

Hayami then noticed Shindou. "Ah, Shindou! Did you just get here?" he asked.

"Yeah, you too?"

"Pretty much." Hamano answered. "So...who's that, you're girlfriend?" Hamano blurted bluntly.

"Possibly." Snickered Merri, Jade pulled on one of her ponytails making her say 'ow' repeatedly.

"I'm Jade, and I'm a friend of this troublemaker, and Min." Jade answered for the blushing Shindou.

"And our captain." Mindee added with a serious tone.

"You're a Captain?" Shindou asked her surprised.

"Yeah, the best ever!" Merri shouted fisting the air.

"Hey you hear something?" Red asked the two girls who were with her.

"Sounds like its coming..." Rinny turned to look behind her, and saw familiar faces.

**"Yo Jade!" **Silver shouted to her.

"Oh its captain!" Tenma said seeing Shindou.

"And Hayami, and Hamano." Nishizono said excitedly.

"Yeah, but who are they?" Kurama said his brows furrowed.

"That's our friends we told you about, remember?" Rinny said facing toward them.

"Oh, so they're here as well." Kirino said looking over to where his friends are. The girls heard Silvers call, and waved.

"Hey there's Red, and them." Merri said, sliding down the hill to the field.

"Wait up!" Mindee shouted to the bubbly _"Chill Pill"_

"I guess I should go introduce myself." Jade said jumping off the hill, and sticking a landing. She made a motion to the boys the left behind to come as well. The girls hugged each other, happy to see each other unhurt, and here.

"Hold on, where are the others?" Red asked worry etched on her face.

"I don't know." Merri said. "I thought they were gonna be with you."

"That's what we thought!" Rinny explained tearing up a bit. "I hope they're okay."

"They are, I know that for sure." Jade said smiling.

"Kay, if you say so Boss." Silver said adjusting her hat.

"Oh we should introduce ourselves to them!" Merri said pointing to some confused Raimon boys. Soon after that Jade, Merri, and Mindee introduced themselves. Red also told them she already explained the situation to them.

"So...Uh...what now?" Kurumada said, hoping for answer from his Captain. Instead he got one from Jade.

"We look for the rest of our friends, and I think I know where they are."

"How do you know?" Kariya asked her.

"She knows everything, literally." Silver said to him with a laugh.

"I'll tell you guys later, and by guys I mean girls. Sorry boys." Jade said apologetically.

"Awww." Tenma said making him want to know even more.

"So where are you heading?" Shindou asked her.

"Tengawara." Jade said, voicing out the first school that came to mind.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Meanwhile at the same school Jade thought of, Styx and Rune had explained their situation to their two favorite characters with ease. They mulled it over drinking a Japanese soda called 'Ramune.'

"Sooo...you guys came here from a different world?" Yoichi stated rather doubtfully. _"How believable..."_ he added sarcastically making Rune roll her eyes.

"Your lying sucks." Styx pointed out, her sister Rune nodding her head as she took a sip of her beverage.

**"Really! What about your lies!" **The blonde shouted out pointing a finger at the two.

"It ain't a lie, its the truth." Styx retorted pointing a finger at him. Rune sighed adjusting her glasses while muttering about how unprofessional this is.

"How can we believe you. Yes I'll admit this is my first time seeing you, but the rest is..." Kita said scratching his head.

"Unbelievable, yes I know. It is what it is, don't expect us to change the truth." Rune told him back, her wind blowing in the air.

**"Oi Captain! The team has been waiting for you guys to come back for like 15 minutes!" **A boy named Hayabusa Hideki; a seed, shouted. He was running up the stairs, and caught a short glimpse of the two girls till something landed on him knocking him out for a bit.

"Oi, Hayabusa daijobu deska?" Kita shouted to his teammate running down the stairs with the others following close behind. There they met with a girl sitting on top of him rather dazed. She had strawberry blonde hair tied into a ponytail, and bright blue eyes. She wore a pearl necklace, white buttoned up tee with a gold spaghetti strap shirt underneath it, and gold shorts with white tennis shoes. Her accessories were a mix of pearls, and gold.

Rune gasped, and ran over to her who is her best friend. "Angel are you alright?" she asked the blonde worriedly.

"Hold on...she's your friend...she fell out of the sky like you guys said in your story...and she's an angel?" Yoichi said dumbfounded. Styx laughed out loud hearing the last part so much, she was on the ground clutching her stomach.

"Oh my god, ahahaha I-I'm gonna die of laughter. Whoo. Yoichi your ahahaha!" Styx laughed not able to finish her sentence.

"So what you said is true." Kita said a bit shock as Rune helped her friend up who hugged her joyfully once she regained stable footing. Soon afterwards Hayabusa became conscious again, and got back up rather painfully.

"What was that?" he asked turning to face Angel when he thought it was going to be Kita, or Yoichi. Instead gold clashed with blue, and both colored at the same time. "Sorry, wrong person." he murmured facing the other way. Angel just squeaked, and colored even more. One for seeing her IE-GO crush, two for squeaking rather then saying yes.

"I-I-I'm Angel...N-n-nice to m-meet you." She stuttered hiding behind Rune who protected her with a cross of her arms. She, and Styx knew Angel since they were five, but Rune is closer to her while her sister is closer to Angels step-sister, Devi. The total opposite.

"So...you ditched the team to meet your girlfriends?" Hayabusa asked the two Tengawara boys with a sneer.

**"NO!" **All four Shouted coloring making Angel jump, and Hayabusa nearly deaf.

"Tell him what you told us!" Yoichi shouted to Styx who was still laughing.

"We might as well tell your team, so there are no more misunderstandings." Rune suggested. "Besides...you guys are our only hope for now." she added afterwards looking into the distance. Hoping for her friends safety. "I have a feeling were not the only ones here.." she murmured to herself.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

At Teikoku Ciana explained their situation, and the whole team believed her because of her Innocent charm. She was resting on a bed, from where she pretended to regain consciousness right when the Goalkeeper Mikado laid her down.

"So yeah that's what happened, peace out sukkahz!" Koi said making the sign as she got up.

"Where are you going?" Sakuma the trainer stated blocking her way, he didn't believe the girls story. He thought they were SEEDS sent from Fifth sector to spy on them.

"Eh, you think were SEEDS Mr. Know-it-all." Koi said with a sneer, seeing the adult glare at her with a serious expression. "_Were_ not from Fifth Sector, and _we _know already your school is part of the revolution, _and _have a secret base underground. Ain't that right Miyabino?" She said turning her head toward them, satisfied at seeing his shocked expression like everybody else. "Don't worry, I can keep a secret...on one condition."

"Whats that?" Sakuma said crossing his arms.

"You let me play on your team, and make Ciana a manager." she stated confidently.

"Why?" he asked.

"Duh! Ain't it obvious, **I WANT TO PLAY SOCCER. _Am I speaking too slow?"_** She said making him furious.

"No, we'll take you on your offer as long as you stay true to your words."

"Yeah yeah yeah, whatever. Now move Captain Crunch, don't you got a cereal commercial to go to." She said pushing past him, while the Teikoku boys tried to stifle their laughter at her comment. Sakuma just colored with anger, and embarrassment.

"Don't worry she'll be back." Ciana stated smiling.

"From where?" Itsumi asked her.

"Dunno, all I know is she probably headed out to look for the others."

"Oh, your friends?" Miyabino said a soccer ball in hand.

"Yup...if there here that is." She said starting to cry. Just then all the boys rushed to cheer her up, doing all sorts of embarrassing things with their faces. Making her laugh.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Eito was another story, the soccer team had gotten into their own bus with the three girls. At the moment the twins Larina, and Erita were doing a duet with a Karaoke machine that was on board. Their singing making the boys covering their ears, when the two finished nearly everybody's ears were bleeding except for Ailana's she was clapping for her friends cheerfully.

"Your turn, Ai." Larina said handing her a mic. The boys groaned expecting another bad performance.

"Ok...but I don't think I'll be as good as you guys. Its my first time." she said half nervous, and excited. The boys groaned even louder upon hearing that.

"No worries you'll be alright." Erita said to her with a pat on her shoulder.

"Kay." Ailana said going up the front when she did so she cleared her throat, and selected a song called "Ugly" by 2NE1, Ailana's favorite K-POP group. She spoke the lyrics fluently since its her ethnic language. She surprised the boys with her good singing, and dancing. Even her friends were shocked, their mouths reaching the ground. When she finished singing, every boy said this in unison.

**"You're not ugly." **

"Um...thank you?" She said a bit uncertainly with a tilt of her head.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

A girl wearing a purple cape, and a man who wore clothes of a boat captain were conversing. In the end he agreed with letting her join the team on the belief she came from Fifth Sector.

"Thank you for your time. If you'll excuse me." she said with a bow, passing by a boy with purple hair in a black, and gold soccer uniform.

"Kantekou, who was that?" he asked the elder before him.

"Your new teammate sent by Fifth Sector. Era Raize, a peculiar one at that."

"Oh, so is he good?" he asked.

"You mean she, since she was sent from Fifth Sector she should be."

"S-She?" The boy stuttered shocked a girl will be in his team.

"Yes, she. I want you to test her along with everybody else, got it?" the coach demanded.

"Yes, sir!"

_"...I can't believe he believed me." _Era thought. _"Now, how do I make them realize the soccer their playing should be just like Raimons...not to mention I have no Hissatsu's. Please god keep me covered." _The girl named Era prayed walking into the girls locker room to change into her soccer uniform. _"I hope I can keep this act up." _she thought a bit worriedly.

* * *

><p><strong>GOMENASAI FOR DA L8 UPD8! I had a buncha stuff to do, yesterday I had a choir concert, and the day before that I was trying to draw Anime...because I like drawing? Nah, kuz I wanna do something with the skills I earned. Heehee, anyways this tooke me like 3 -4 hours to complete so I hoped you enjoyed it...now what to upd8 next...*sigh* which I may not be able to do this weekend. I got midterms on Tuesday so I gotta cram. Sayonara Minna! Mata-ne!<strong>


	4. Hide and Seek

_**Konichiwa Minna! I wanna watch IE GO the movie so bad...but I cannot... :( Especially when we get to see some of the Raimon boys from ten years ago back in their younger selves for a certain match...*sniff* Kaze-kuuun!**_

**_Merri: Just start writing already!_**

**_Mindee: Shhh don't listen to her!_**

**_Me: Ehehehehe...time for fluffiness! Btw can you guess the matches?_**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Hide, and Seek<em>**

**~Raimon~**

Jade, and her friends alongside with the Raimon boys were riding in their bus to Tengawara Junior high. During that time the girls chatted amongst each other, pointing out the differences in their friends apparel. As for the boys they were eavesdropping, intrigued by their conversation. Jade thanked Endou, and the team. She promised that her friends will do their best to repay them since she felt bad about interrupting their practice, especially when the next match was in a couple of days.

"This is so awesome! I'm wearing the cute clothes Rune made for my character in her story. Does this mean I'll end up marrying Kirino!" Rinny squealed excitedly while said boy started to sweat profusely.

"What? When did she write that?" Red asked killing the pinkette's rather happy mood, but giving relief to the male pinkette. Rinny pouted, her excitement withering away.

"The only thing she did write was our outfit descriptions...also the people we met when we came here, happened to be the boys she paired us up with in the story...but the only thing in writing was a draft of the pairs, and outfits." Jade whispered to them, so the boys couldn't hear no matter how much the leaned. Like Kurama who fell out of his seat, and faceplanted.

"Pfft..." Merri, Mindee, and Red tried to stifle their laughter, their faces turning red.

Kurama got back up rather embarassed, and a bit annoyed. Suddenly he was pushed, landing right on top of Silver both of their faces red because of the comprimising position they're in. Apparently they weren't the only one who were feeling the heat, even the one who pushed Kurama was red which clashed with his light teal hair. Yamano Akane quickly snapped pictures of the two discreetly since Merri asked her to.

"Please. Get. Off." Silver said red faced, and controlling her anger. Kurama quickly got off of her, only to fall on top of her once again when the bus swerved into a turn. Silver sighed in defeat, helped the boy sit up on the seat, and put her legs on top of his lap. She then stared at the rolling scenery from the window. "Sit, and stay still. Didn't your mama tell you not to move around on a bus." She told him, her eyes still looking out.

"N-no." Kurama said rather stiffly just like his body. He tried his best not to move so he wouldn't disturb her.

"Geez, boys are such a pain." She muttered.

"Silver, and Kurama sittin in a tree K-I-S-S-" Merri immediately stopped upon seeing a death glare from the two.

"We're here." the bus driver said, the doors opening with a hiss. Silver zoomed out of the vehicle, a furious wind following behind her.

"That was fast." Kidou said in amazement as everybody piled out.

"Hey were in an anime world, anything is possible." Silver said with a tilt of her hat.

"Interesting..." Jade said to herself, gears grinding in her head. Shindou saw her deep in thought, and asked what's up.

"Oh nothing..." Jade sang playfully sticking her tongue out showing she knew something. This just made Shindou even more interested in her.

"Okay everybody, you guys stay here while I talk to the principle of the school, and hopefully the coach." Endou said walking into the building with Haruna following along with him. Kidou stood by to watch the kids.

"Merri I dare you to make Kidou chase after you with...Hayami." Red whispered to her shocked friend, who grinned rather sinisterly afterwards.

"Time for Hayami to get a taste of trouble." Merri said grinning widely.

**~Tengawara~**

Rune, and Styx had explained their situation to the Tengawara team, and coach who were shocked at first, but then believed them when the captain told them it was all true. The girls were currently sitting on the benches as they watched the boys practice.

"I wanna play too." Styx sighed, hugging her legs to her chest. Her sister Rune just sat there one leg over the other like a professional business woman.

"Well, at least were in a safe place." Rune stated pushing her glasses upward, her friend Angel napping beside her.

"I don't care I want to play."

"Then why don't you ask?" Rune retorted. "As for me I cannot, I'm wearing heels...and a skirt." Rune admitted logically.

"Can you ask?" Styx said poking her sister lightly. "Please, please, please, please..." her poking in rhythm with her pleads.

"Okay! Alright! Just stop, please." Styx grinned in victory. Kita came over to where they were to drink from his water bottle, and to wipe the sweat off of him with his towel. "Hey Kita...my sister wants to play."

"And so does Rune!" Styx added catching her off guard. "But she can't play with what she's wearing do you have an extra uniform?"

"Yeah I do. Here, we'll wait for you to get dressed then we'll begin." Kita said handing over his extra uniform, and cleats to Rune with a smile. She colored, and rushed to the girls bathroom. The shirt was a bit loose, but otherwise everything else fit.

"Okay I'm done, and thanks for lending me your clothes." Rune said to the orange haired boy looking awkwardly cute.

"S-sure..no problem." Kita managed to get out, turning away quickly to hide his slightly flustered face.

"Let's start the match!" Styx shouted energetically. The team split into two groups of six, the two sisters on the same side with their crushes. "Hey sis, when an opportunity shows you wanna try _that?" _She whispered to her.

"But we're the only mid-fielders not forwards." Rune implied not wanting to seem like she was stealing Kita's position. "And besides hissatsu's don't work in the real world."

"But were not in that world remember?" Styx added sparking her sisters curiousity.

"Hmm..true..kay let's try it. I wonder how it looks like in this world..." She wondered, seeing a forward from the opposing side dribble past Kita. A smirk was on the boys lips as he dribbled toward Rune, thinking she wouldn't be able to steal the ball. Rune smiled stopping the boy in his tracks when she ran past him diagonally.

_**"X Scissor!"** _Styx shouted with Rune when she stole the ball from the distracted soccer player who shielded himself from a gust of wind.

Angel on the otherhand fell asleep during her friends explanantion. Nothing had woken her up until a sudden scream was heard.

**"RUN FOR YOUR LIVES ITS KIDOU-SAURUS!" **a girl in blue shouted dragging Hayami along with her, and Kidou's goggles in the other.

Everybody turned to look at the source of commotion, and found that Kidou finally caught Merri by her ponytails, but she had thrown the goggles near Rune. Styx quickly put them on, and pretended to be Kidou with an invisible cape behind her. Her sister just shook her head, and sighed.

"Merri why are you so loud?" Angel yawned, her eyes still closed. The girls that were with Raimon rushed to each of the three girls that were in Tengawara.

"Angel! Your alive!" Rinny squealed hugging her tightly.

That's when the blonde realized the others were here too. She happily hugged the pinkette back. After a few minutes of the girls reuniting, they split off from the boys so Jade could explain what she found out.

"Okay you know how were wearing the clothes from Rune's story right?"

"Mhmm." everybody replied.

"And that were speaking Japanese?"

"Really no way?" Styx said hearing herself say it in japanese, but totally understanding it. She smiled her biggest smile yet.

"Slow much?" Mindee teased getting stuck out tongue from Styx.

"Anyways, the big thing I realized is...where we've landed happens to be the school where the boys we are paired with in Rune's story go to..." Jade added looking to see if everybody understood her. They understood clearly by the way their mouths hang open.

"Oh my G'S!" Rinny squealed loudly making the boys who were conversing with another jump with fright.

"Rune, who did you pair me with?" Mindee asked her hoping it wasn't who she thought it is.

Rune coughed feeling a bit intimidated, and hesistantly answered. "...H-hamano..." Mindee's soul left her body, and Red tried to put it back in.

"Just because that's who were paired with doesn't necessarily mean we'll fall in love with them. Because Rune never started her story. So yeah." Silver stated reviving Mindee once again.

"Yes!" the blonde cheered happily.

"...I really hate to say this but...we can't..we can't like any of the boys here, or develop a strong bond with anybody here." Jade said knowing it's a painful thing to say, but it needs to come out nonetheless.

"Wha-Why?" Rinny whined stomping her feet.

"Because we have to go back." Red said sadly, making everyone feel homesick.

"Well...I..I can't do that." Rinny said tearing up.

"Karin..." Rune whispered putting a hand on her shoulder which she shook off.

"No matter what you say will change my mind." The pinkette affirmed her gaze filled with determination. Jade sighed, and decided not to go any further on the topic.

"Just remember what was said here...I just don't want any of you to get hurt."

"We know Jade..we know." Angel said sympathizing with her.

"Okay um uh what now?" Merri said with a tilt of her head.

"Well since were here, why don't we become part of the resistance?" Silver questioned with a shrug thinking its the only thing they could do now. "Cuz there's no way in hell Imma be a SEED."

"Okay. Styx, and I will stay here at Tengawara. To try, and convince them that Fifth Sector's ways are wrong." Rune said smirking.

"That'd be awesome!" Styx shouted agreeing with her sister 100%.

"Yeah, and we can side with Raimon." Red said a ahnd on her hip thinking how much fun it would be to stir up trouble for Fifth Sector. "C'mon Jade, we promise to try not to like these boys." she added making a puppy dog face, soon everyone joined in.

"Fine, just be careful all right." Jade sighed in defeat. "First off we have to talk about this to Endou, and then Rune, Angel and Styx you gotta ask the coach if you can be apart of the team. But where will you sleep?"

"Oh we have dorms, and I wouldn't mind having these young ladies on the team. Don't worry I can convince the principle." Tengawara's female coach said out of the blue scaring the girls.

"Um...were you eavesdropping?" Styx asked her getting a nudge from Rune who said that was impolite.

"Oh heavens no, I just heard what the miss in purple said."

"Thank you very much. We'll do our best." Rune said bowing.

"Great, and by the way I'm Coach T._**(Made**** up)**_"

"Nice to meet you Coach T!" The three girls said excitedly.

**"Oi! Minna! I've been looking for you guys!" **Coach Endou shouted running toward the team.

"You can blame Merri for that." Kidou said throwing a sharp glare her way making her shiver.

"Oh, anyways it looks like you guys um girls. Found your friends."

"Not all of them." Jade said walking up to the team with the girls who were with on the bus following behind. "Kantoku how about we make a deal..." with that a deal was made that could change everybody's lives forever.

**~Eito~**

Once the three girls reached Raimon they went straight to the principal, where they found out there friends were here. Unfortunately they left with the soccer team to Tengawara. The girls wanted to go there, but they boys argued with them saying they were tired, and would like to go home since its a weekend. That, and they're tired form their morning practice, and having these girls made them more tired.

"Look, if they left they maybe looking for you guys like you are. Going to possible schools of where you friends could be which I have no idea how you guys came to that idea, but still. So let's just go, please." Saewatari pleaded running a hand through his hair.

"But where will we go?" Erita asked demanding an answer.

"You girls can stay at our school dormitories if you wish." Eito's coach stated adjusting his glasses.

The three girls thought about it, and decided it was for the best. "Fine..." Larina stated a bit uncertain.

"Finally!" Kakisaki shouted throwing his hands up in the air, and walking out of the room with others following his lead. When Ailana went to go open the door, Yomiya beat her to it holding it open like a gentlemen. Since he frst laid her eyes on her, he made up his mind to got this girl no matter what.

"Oh. I guess I'll I have to thank you." She gave him a peck on the cheek since that's her way of thanking a gentlemen like him, and why she was one of the most liked girls at school.

"Y-your welcome." Yomiya stated his glasses fogging up from his face heating up.

**~Teikoku~**

**"Arggh! I can't find anybody in this crappy school!"** Koi shouted her voice echoing in the steel halls. When she rounded around a corner, she bumped into someone with spiky maroon hair. **" Ay! geugeos-eul josimhae! (Watch it in Korean)" **She shouted to the boy before her as she stood up.

**"Why don't you watch it!"** He shouted back to her even louder. Then the two begin to argue rather loudly that the whole world can hear them.

**"BE QUIEEEEEET!" **Ciana shouted to the two shutting them up, and shocked to see that a tiny girl like her can raise her voice to such levels. Even Miyabino who was next to her seem to be awe strucked too. "Quit fighting you two. Now is not the time for it. I just got a call from Jade from Tengawara, she and the girls found Rune, Styx, and Angel there. Also as long as we are here we need to work together to bring down fifth sector, and..." The rest was whispered to Koi, which was the exact same thing Jade told the other girls. "Don't get too close"

"Trust me, that ain't gonna happen." Koi said with a glare to her now number one enemy. He returned the gesture, making the two go into a staring contest.

"Itsumi..." Miyabino said rather weakly seeing his stubborn friend pick a fight. "Oh this is going to be a long day." he sighed scratching his head.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Me: Yessss! It's finally done! <em>**

**_Itsumi: Tch of all people I had to run into you._**

**_Koi: Oh stfu it was your fault for not watching where you're going._**

**_Itsumi: No it wasn't._**

**_Koi: Yes it was._**

**_Itsumi: No._**

**_Koi: Yes._**

**_Itsumi: NO._**

**_Koi: YES._**

**_Itsumi: NO!_**

**_Koi:YES!_**

**_Me: *ignores the two* Now time to update Dare to Date...*Walks away from the bickering two*_**


End file.
